1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved body transfer device for rendering a patient's body substantially immobile pending treatment and while transferring the patient from one location to another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, significant strides have been made in devices serving to render portions of a body immobile while transporting them from one location to another. Examples of such devices which have been known to the prior art are British Pat. No. 268 of 1892, U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,433 to Brachet issued May 21, 1974, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,861 to Vincent, issued May 24, 1977. In the case of the British patent, the invention resides in a stuffed or air mattress recessed to the shape and form of the body of a patient to be placed thereon. In that instance, the weight of the patient's body serves to maintain the patient in position while being transported from place to place. The patent to Brachet discloses traction apparatus for a prone patient on a stretcher including an inflatable chest belt to immobolize the pelvis of the injured person. In a similar disclosure, the Vincent patent provides a spinal support, particularly for use in first aid treatment of victims having spinal injuries. The spinal support is in the form of an inflatable bag which extends between the top of a victim's head and the lower end of his or her spine, with straps being provided to attach the support to the injured person.
There have also been notable advancements in stretchers and the like, one example of the present state of the art being the U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,075 to Leathers, issued Jan. 10, 1978. The Leathers patent discloses an inflatable stretcher of reinforced construction provided with a plurality of herringbone pattern inflatable compartments and a plurality of integral handles for transportation of a patient. The Leathers stretcher is of lightweight construction and can be easily stored when deflated.